Of Angels and Demons, Of Highschool and Wait Pokemon?
by redskywalker29
Summary: AU- Red is an angel. Using his Pokemon and his sword, he and the rest of the angels on the team defend the world from evil and gangsters. Only, he has a problem. Where there are angels there are demons. Join Red as he combats the forces of darkness and boredom. May contain Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Soulsilvershipping, and Franticshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Of Angels and Demons, Of High School and... Wait Pokemon?

Prologue- part one

**Hello there it's redskywalker29. This is the first chapter of the pokemon fan fiction I have been planning to write for a while now. Hopefully I can do a decent job on this as it seems like a good idea. I just need to get it down right.**

"**Hi redskywalker29 so what's this fanfiction about?" Red asks, walking up.**

**_Author jumps in surprise._**

**Me- "Aggghhhh Team Rocket!"... "Oh it's just you Red. Don't startle me,"**

**Red-"So what's the fan fiction about? Is it another high school fanfic?"**

**Me-"Actually yes but there is other heavily cliched things in this as well."**

"**Haven't their been enough high school fanfics already?" Ruby asks walking up followed by Lyra, Crystal, Green, and Silver.**

**Me-"Yes but this way if I mess up it will be sitting next to other stories some of them good and some of them bad so people won't expect much of me."**

**Silver-"If you mess up?" How about when you mess up weakling." **

**Me- "For that you won't be in this chapter," **

**Green-"... That's not a punishment," **

**Me -"For that you get to do the disclaimer or I'll feed you to a zombie or something in this story," **

_**All eyes but Green's and Silver's widen. Silver looks happy.**_

**Green- "Nothing belongs to him. He has nothing." ****_Walks off._**

**Me- "Well on with the story hope people enjoy it."**

**Silver- "They won't."**

**Me- Go away.**

Prologue- Angels and Demons part one

"Pikachu, quick use thunderbolt."

A small electric rodent quickly obliged, discharging a thunderbolt of massive intensity straight at a imposing Gyrados blocking our way, frying the water type immediately.

It roared in pain, then dropped to the ground with a crash.

"Red, we have to go!" I heard someone urgently calling my name, and I turned around.

The sight that greeted me was not good.

I saw my friend Crystal gesturing rapidly at me, a kid's hand clutched in her own. Behind her was her sister Lyra struggling to keep track of two panicking children. Her ridiculous hat was slung over her head, obscuring her eyes. Their backs were to a glass wall on the top of the tower in the massive city of Goldenrod.

Next to them was Ruby, struggling vainly to carry a boy no older then two. He fought to escape my friend's grasp. The kid was slobbering all over Ruby's well kept shirt which thrilled him to no end I'm sure.

A leering Arbok stared at them, coils tensing to strike at the preoccupied teens. At this range and with these distractions they wouldn't be able to dodge.

Just perfect.

"Pika, quick attack now," I ordered to my Pikachu who was huffing out of breath from frying all the pokemon we had previously faced in the many floors of this tower.

Pika darted forward just as the Arbok lunged forward to use crunch. The electric pokemon slammed into the snake, stopping it from chomping out my friends.

The snake, deprived of its original target, swung it's tail around, tripping Pika. It faced my friends again, glaring evilly.

"Watch out!" I yelled and rushed forward, trying to stop the viscous snake pokemon from hurting my friends.

A voice behind me in the direction of the door calmly and quietly spoke, "Scizor use iron head."

The familiar red armor of a Scizor appeared out of the corner of my eye and slammed into the Arbok before anyone could react, literally launching it a few feet before it slammed into a nearby wall immediately knocked unconscious.

I swear I could see stars circling it's eyes as it twitched in pain.

"Nice timing Green," I said over my shoulder to my childhood friend and longtime rival.

"... do we have everyone?" he said as he recalled Scizor to his pokeball. Green rubbed his spiky hair as if his head hurt. Judging from the nasty knock it took a few minutes ago it, probably did.

"Let's see, we have Frederick and George and Bill and Charlie and Ruby and Red and Green and Crystal and me," Lyra said very rapidly as she ran around and pat each kid's head while calling out names before sitting down. "All here."

We probably shouldn't have let that already hyperactive girl have coffee before doing this.

"We need to get going before he catches up with us," Crystal said struggling to quiet down the kids. She managed to get them at least somewhat silent as she had more experience than us from often volunteering at nearby shelters and helping kids along with all her other duties.

"Too late kiddos, too late," a voice cockily shouted. Suddenly, one of the walls in the room on the top of the tower, the one next to the Arbok, sprang open and a bulky man wearing a black leather jacket and a fedora slanted at an angle walked up a pistol in his hands. Two guards even bigger stood behind him armed with Tommy guns like in the gangster movies. He glanced at the fainted pokemon then shrugged.

Definitely not good. I slowly moved in front of the children to try and protect them. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the others doing the same.

"Now were gonna talk right here," he said, pulling out a pokeball with his spare hand. "It's gonna hurt you more than me here. I don't know who sent you and frankly I don't give a Growlithe's ***. See if Kracko or Oxmyx or whoever it was wants to send in kids to do their dirty work then they can send in kids." He shrugged. "I don't care as long as I blow them to hell."

He motioned to his two stooges who stepped up threateningly, their guns pointed at us.

"Maybe than they will listen to Mafia boss Gordon. I can't put a finger on who sent you so we're just gonna have to make your execution public." He pointed his pistol straight at us.

Definitely a bad situation.

Red's Pv- Confused on why a couple of teenagers are in the the middle of a Mafia base on top of a tower about to get killed by a wannabe gangster? Well let's go back a few minutes. Maybe that will clear things up.

Red's Pv ten minutes ago- "Come on Crystal, we need to move it," I said angrily as my friend crept into the ventilation shafts on the top of the Goldenrod Radio Tower, flashlight in hands. I glanced behind me towards the open spaces and little cover granted by the roof of the tower. It would definitely mess us up if anyone saw us right here.

"You try checking to see if this is rigged to blow on the top of a tower with an Aerodactyl looking like it wants to charge right in and set off anything Gordon has set up here. The mission is too important for mistakes," Crystal said as she shone her flashlight in the shaft.

I looked to my left to see Aero, my Aerodactyl perching next to me staring at the shafts like he wanted to go charging straight in and light the place up with a hyperbeam or two. He turned his head towards me and gave me a look that said he was hungry.

A hungry dinosaur would probably be very bad in this situation.

"Guess I forgot to return Aero," I said sheepishly with a shrug before grasping the dinosaur's pokeball and returning it.

"Xatee use psychic to move the cord there," she said to her Xatu pointing to the ventilation shaft, utterly focused in her work as usual.

"Remind me why we're checking for traps again in a ventilation system of all places," I said. "We could have used a door or a window."

"We went over this already Red did you forget? Green is coming through a window, and Ruby is causing a distraction so my sister can sneak in."

"I... I knew that," I said.

"Well it's a good reason I checked for traps, Red, because if we had went in, we would have triggered an alarm and that would have killed this mission and this is an important one!"

"You say that about every mission," I said through inwardly I knew she was right.

"Thanks Xatee," Crystal said returning her friend to her pokeball. "Well you are the best battler Red so you can go first," she said nervously.

I took a step forward.

"I hope I disarmed them all," she muttered to herself.

Well that was a great word of confidence, especially because this was a criminal stronghold.

I cautiously put myself into the vents and began to climb in followed closely by Crystal.

It was very cramped. I barely fit through the vents, and it was hard to move through the dark and tight path. I heard Crystal behind me as I crawled through the vents. I strained to judge how far I had traveled.

"Twenty eight yards." I muttered to myself as I continued on.

"More like thirty yards," Crystal interrupted, crawling behind me.

"Got it," I said. I trusted Crystal's judgment. She usually could be trusted more in work like this than mine as she was very serious about completing missions by focusing on it completely and utterly.

We crawled in silence for a few minutes. I prepped myself for what seemed like the prospect of exciting mission.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Crystal tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Red, do you think that Lyra and the rest made in okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm sure they made it in okay. Lyra and Ruby are good at causing distractions. No doubt they're further than us. Green is probably already there reading his book waiting for us to show. He's a very good trainer,"I said reassuringly. "Of course, I'm much better."

"Right Red right," She said, probably rolling her eyes. "Well- I think that this is our stop."

I realized that there was an opening in the vent which allowed you see below you. I peered inside.

It was a small room with a desk and a lantern. An armed security guard stood there looking bored and tapping his weapon with his hand.

"There's one guard not paying attention," I told Crystal who had pulled out a pokeball.

I slowly pulled the bars of the ventilation system, careful not to make a sound. I then pulled out the pokeball of Pika, my Pikachu and one of my strongest companions, and opened it.

"Pika pi!" Pika said. crawling up my shoulder not at all surprised at where we were.

I dropped down and startled the guard.

"Hey your not supposed to be here!" He yelled and pulled his gun.

"Pika now!" I yell.

Pika darted forward, his tail turning all iron like and hardening. Before a shot could be fired, he smashed the guard in the face causing him to sink into the ground, unconscious.

My hand darted out and I caught the gun before it could fall and make a noise.

I was feeling pretty good about myself until I took a step forward and tripped over a power cord. It caused the desk to collapse and fall to the ground very noisily.

I winced as Crystal jumped down.

"I can't believe it. We spent all that time sneaking in, and you blew it in the first thirty seconds!" she said angrily while helping my up from my stumble. "And if you're going to try and stop from making noise, you should try to not have a body fall to the ground like that."

"Oops," I said, shrugging.

"Just great," she said. "They probably know we're here with all the noise you're making."

I walked to the door and stuck my head out to check the corridor. No one was in the hallways.

"All clear," I said over my shoulder to Crystal before walking through, Pika on my shoulders. Crystal followed behind me.

I took a right. We had scoped the place out previously and had found out that the boss, Gordon, kept his prisoners in the fourth level of the massive tower along with some of his illegal weaponry and drugs.

I walked through the corridors, occasionally stopping to check in a room for security. None were there.

I reached a staircase.

"Take this to the floor we want?" I asked Crystal.

"If I memorized the map blueprints correctly then yes," she said.

"You memorized the blueprints?" I asked in amazement.

"You didn't?" She asked before opening the staircase. It startled two guards, the first sign of security anywhere other than the room we had come from.

"Quick attack!" I ordered Pika ,who darted forward and slammed into a guard. The guard was knocked off the stairwell and crashed on the floor below us.

The second guard managed to pull his pokeball out halfway before Crystal released her Hitmonchan ,who punched the guard straight in the face and knocked him out immediately.

"Thanks," she told her fighting pokemon before returning him to his pokeball.

We went down the steps until we reached the fourth floor. I cautiously opened it.

It was a big hall with multiple doors going back a good distance. I saw no security in sight which bothered me for some reason. I decided to shrug it off.

"The last door on the right is the one we're looking for," Crystal said.

I ran to the door hoping we were there first. I reached the door and opened it.

Crystal and I walked in to a room with a big circular table in the middle. Armed security guards laid unconscious on the floor and seated on a chair reading a book was none other than Green. A door was behind him, a big iron one.

"Where's Lyra and Ruby?" I asked, hiding my disappointment for missing the fight.

Wordlessly he pointed to the door we had just came through in which Lyra and Ruby came running in. They were puffing out of breath.

"What! We're the last ones here. Come on Ruby I told you to stop checking your reflection in every mirror we passed!" Lyra said angrily.

"But I got dirty when we had to knock out that security guard earlier," Ruby complained.

"... We're all here so lets go," Green said closing his book and standing up.

I led them through the door, and we walked down the corridor in complete darkness for several yards.

Behind me, I could hear Ruby complaining to Green about his dirty clothes, the later not caring less. Lyra and Crystal were chatting. Once the light from behind faded, I ordered Pika to use flash to light up the cavern. He did immediately, causing light to emit from the tip of his tail like a lantern.

We walked for a few minutes before I saw a light ahead of us. I gestured to Pika to stop lighting the way. He stopped broadcasting the light and started running ahead.

"Finally," Ruby said, increasing his pace passing me. "Now I can fix my shirt-." He stopped suddenly as if frozen.

"What is it?" Lyra asked, pushing ahead. We all increased our pace and froze as we took in the miserable sight.

The room was barely lit. It was messy and and full of dust as if the janitor had decided to take a leave of absence instead of clearing the area. It was very small and cramped. But the worst thing were the cages.

They were small like the ones you would stuff a pokemon in when it needed to get to a pokemon center and the pokeball was broken. Inside each of the cages, looking starved and bruised as if they had been beaten were...

"Arceas, those are the kids," Ruby exclaimed. He ran over to one of the four cages and started trying to break it down.

"How horrible!" Lyra said in tears of sympathy. She began opening the cages.

I hurried to the nearest cage and unlocked it to pull the kid out. Green and Crystal worked on the remaining ones.

"Are you here to help us mister?" the kid said. He sounded exhausted.

"We are here to rescue you and hopefully beat the person responsible for this," I told the child through gritted teeth as I helped him up.

"How could anyone be this horrible to children?" Crystal sadly spoke as she helped the kids.

Green didn't say anything but his silence was deeper and more depressed than usual.

"Did they ever let you out?" Ruby asked as he moved to stand with the rest of us.

"They didn't let us out at all," said the kid I helped, somewhere near eight years old. "Only to shoot the ransom video to our parents. I'm Bill, the oldest. These are my brothers, Charlie, Frederick, and George." He pointed to a kid that looked like he was six years old then a pair of identical twins who were about two. "We were barely fed at all and were beaten whenever we did anything wrong or complain."

The twins started crying and Charlie looked at us sadly as if he expected us to hurt him.

"Well...we're here to help you," Lyra said. She bent down to pick Charlie up and hugged him, her face back into the grin she usually wore. Charlie looked up happily as if he hadn't expected such friendship in a forsaken place such as this.

"We are going to get you kids out of here and find your family," Ruby said as he picked up one of the twins.

Lyra took the hand of Charlie and picked up the remaining twin. "I'm Lyra, and the one wearing the cap is Red, his Pikachu is Pika, and the this is my sister Crystal." She pointed to Crystal. "The one obsessed with staying clean is Ruby and the silent depressing one is Green.

Charlie and Bill broke out into laughter likely the first time since they had been kidnapped. Pika walked towards the twins and started playing with them. It caused them to smile.

"Okay, now we need to get out of here," Crystal said.

"Maybe we should put a hold on escaping and pay the jerk that did this a visit," I said roughly. I pulled out a poke ball with a desire for vengeance.

"We can't fight them if we're watching out for children," Crystal thoughtfully pointed out.

"We need to get out and get these kids to safety Red," Ruby said.

"Well we should be able to get out and help these poor children as long as we leave now and don't encounter any of Gordon's men." Lyra said as the twin she was carrying kept pulling her hat down .

Suddenly, the door behind us opened and Gordon and two guards walked in. Gordon was on the phone.

"Well be able to ransom these brats- hey what the hell are you doing!" He cried out and tossed the phone aside to pull out a pistol. He looked to the guards. "Kill them." He pointed his pistol at us.

This looks like a very bad situation.

End of Part One of the Prologue.

**Well hope you enjoyed the story. I plan to write at least one chapter per month but that is at the very least with school and all. Hopefully I did okay. I welcome constructive criticism or advice in grammar or in the plot for the story. My beta reader (AKA mom) says I need to work on overuse of gerund. Any advice is welcome especially regarding the character's personalities. Also if your wondering who I got the names for the other mafia bosses the answer is Star Trek. **

**Crystal- "So you put in a cliffhanger in the first chapter?" **

**Me- "That was probably a bad idea, but I can't change it."**

**Green- "...Delete it,"**

**Me- "No way." **

**Green-... ****_gets up and leaves in disgust._**

**Well hopefully people will like this fanfic. Oh well see you later. redskywalker29 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! I'd like to apologize for the very late update. I won't bother with excuses because you've probably already heard all of them. **

**I don't own Pokemon so here we go!**

Chapter 2

_Well we should be able to get out and help these poor children as long as we leave now and don't encounter any of Gordon's men." Lyra said. _

_Suddenly the door behind us opened and Gordon and two guards walked in. Gordon was on the phone._

"_Well be able to ransom these brats- hey what the hell are you doing!" He cried out and tossed the phone aside to pull out a pistol. He looked to the guards. "Kill them." He pointed his pistol at us._

Green's Pv-

"I don't know who you brats are but you're gonna die for this," Gordon said as he pointed his pistol at us.

Red stepped up as if to shield us from the shot. Perhaps he was hoping they wouldn't shoot him. Or he was being an idiot.

There was no time to waste. If Gordan shot at us somebody could get hurt. Before he could pull the trigger, I threw a pokeball at him, knocking the pistol out of his hands. Right at the same moment Red's Pikachu darted off straight at the other two guards throwing off their aim.

Their shots went wide and ricocheted off the walls.

"Hey you-" Gordon shouted but that was all he got before my Scizor popped out of his pokeball and literally threw him at a wall.

'The boss..." One of the guards said as his counterpart was attacked by Pikachu. He pointed his gun at me. Suddenly, there was a loud thumping noise.

I looked up. The guard was slumped over doorway, and Crystal's Hitmonchan was standing in front of him. Apparently, she had kicked a poke ball at him and threw off his shot.

"That got him! We should get going," Crystal said, pointing to Gordon who was forcing himself up. His hand reached for his pistol which lay only a few feet away.

"Not good," Red muttered to himself as he kicked a gun away from the man his Pikachu had attacked. Behind him Lyra ran ahead with two of the children. She was probably hoping to get them to safety before Gordon went up or anyone else for that matter.

"We need to go before anyone comes," Crystal said to the group as she grabbed the eldest child, the one who had spoken earlier, by the arm and started moving as fast as possible towards the door.

I acted on an instinct.

As she neared the door, the man lying near it lurched at her from the ground, a homicidal glint in his eyes.

I shoved into the man shoulder first, stopping him from hitting them and causing him to stumble back a foot or two. He swore then slammed my head into a wall.

My head crashed into the wall giving me a killer headache and making my vision go blurry. Through the pain I saw Red's Pikachu electrocuting the bodyguard, and he fell to the ground. Ruby and Red knelt by me and helped me up.

"Are you okay Green? I can put a bandage over it," Ruby asked worriedly.

Wordlessly, I forced myself to my feet.

"You need to get that looked at," Red demanded as Lyra and Crystal reached my side.

"Run," I mumbled in response to him and forced myself forward head pounding in pain. .

"Hate to say it but Green is right," Crystal said before Red could reply. She pointed to where Gordon was and he was up and two pokeballs were in his hands.

"You're gonna die, kids!" Gordon roared and sent out a Weezing and a Victreebel.

Red turned around. "You are going to pay for what you did to those kids. Pika, clobber them!"

The Pikachu rushed towards the Weezing and smashed into him causing the poison gas pokemon to fly back into a wall. The Victreebel next to him unleashed vines that slapped the mouse, forcing him back and injuring him. The vines started to wrap around the pokemon and strangled him.

"Pika, use thunderbolt." Red ordered.

The Pikachu started discharging electricity which traveled up the vines and started shocking the plant. It hurled Pikachu away in pain. That however would prove to Red's advantage.

"Pika, while its unbalanced slam into it!"

The Pikachu rushed the off-balance Victoriebell and slammed into it, knocking it out.

"Nice job, Pika," Red congratulated his Pikachu, assuming the fight was over. From the wall, however, I could see that Weezing was slowly levitating itself up.

"Weezing, use explosion and kill the brats," Gordon ordered to the hurt pokemon.

"Scizor," I mumbled, stumbling forward. The metal pokemon rushed forward. "Metal claw," Scizor rushed the Weezing just as smoke began poring out of it the pokemon about to explode. Scizor slashed at the Weezing and forced it to sink to the ground.

Red looked back to me. "Thanks Green."

"It isn't over yet kiddos," Gordon stated as he pulled out a pokeball and a rectangular shaped box. He threw the pokeball and a pokemon emerged.

"Rhydon!" the rock type pokemon roared as it focused its gaze on us. Behind it Gordon pressed something on the box. In the distance I heard alarms going off.

"Time to go!" Lyra said from behind me. They took off like they should have a minute ago. Red hesitated as if to say he wanted to stay here and finish the boss.

Gordon finding a second pistol and barely missing Red seemed to decide for him as he and I ran towards the door.

He aimed at us then fired. The shot went wide, missed us, and ricocheted off a wall towards me.

I threw myself to the ground and rolled as the shot missed me and bounced off Scizor's armor.

" _Ha_ _metal type puny fedora man," _Scizor seemed to boast.

"We need to lose this guy," Red said, then smirked as he got an idea.

Red turned around and threw a pokeball. "Lax use mega punch!"

Gordon shrieked in fear as Red's Snorlax emerged from the pokeball and smashed into the ground right in front of Gordon's feet. The shock wave lifted him and his Rhydon back a few feet causing them to smash into the ground.

"LAXX," the Snorlax yawned as the huge pokemon was returned, freeing him from the cramped space of the room. However, due to his weight, the room's roof began to shake.

"Thanks Lax," Red told the pokemon. "Now time to go, Green," He ran ahead and trusted that I could keep up despite my injury. We were rivals for a reason after all. I saw Red smirk in victory after being able to floor the cruel man as we ran into the dark tunnel.

**A few minutes later-** Our feet thudded on the ground as we saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

**(No jokes now readers it's literally not metaphorically.) (Or is it?)**

Red rushed ahead into the circular room from earlier, his Pikachu clinging to his shoulder as it tried to conserve it's strength. Crystal, Ruby, and Lyra were waiting inside it.

"What are you doing?" Red asked breathlessly as he gazed at them in confusion.

"We had to deal with a few unexpected interruptions," Ruby said as he gazed in disgust at his ripped shirt.

"But we took care of them, right Charlie?" Lyra said with a smile on her face as she high-fived the kid holding her hand.

Crystal looked to the kid with her. "Bill, are there any other kids here we didn't know about?"

Bill shook his head.

The noise of boots pounding on pavement came in front of us. A bald head poked into the room.

"You're the brats who snuck in! I'm getting a promotion when I bring you down." He stepped through the door and threw a pokeball at us.

"Kill him, Deathbringer," he commanded.

From the pokeball emerged the shape of a fish which looked scary for about half a second before it fully came to light.

"Karp, karp," the Magikarp happily said and tried to splash around, only to find itself without any water.

Everyone stared at the man in disbelief.

"You named your Magikarp, Deathbringer?" Crystal asked. The kid in her hand looked at it in confusion.

Lyra stared at the Magikarp. The Magikarp stared back.

"Hahahaha!" Lyra laughed as she went over to pet the fish. The kids held in her hands did so as well. The Magikarp smiled.

"No! Don't smile, kill them!" the man groaned, holding his hands to his head.

Scizor walked up to the man while pretty much everyone laughed. He stared evilly into his eyes and started sharpening his claws .

"Uhhh, you know what, I'm at the wrong door so see ya." He returned his fish to the pokeball and ran.

"Come on, we need to go!"Crystal said not losing sight of what was going on. At least somebody here was realistic unlike some people. Lyra and Red flashed through my mind.

"Come on," Lyra said as she ran forward. "Race you." She rushed ahead. Suddenly a gunshot rang out. Something thudded against the floor with an ominous thump.

"Lyra!" Crystal called out rushing forward.

We saw Lyra standing over a man slumped on the floor. Her Azumaril stood over him, a rock clutched in her hands.

"Nice rollout, Azumaril," Lyra said with a smile as the kid held in her hand went over and started kicking the man.

"Lyra, you had us worried," Crystal said.

"Come on, I'm fine. Azumarril and Charlie and Frederick got him, didn't they," Lyra said rubbing the head of her Azumaril.

Multiple men suddenly entered the hallway. One cried out,"there the brats are! Get em!" Guns started going off.

"Time to run," Lyra said, dashing off towards some nearby steps. Her Azumarril began to lag behind and she returned it.

We reached the stairs at the same time she did. She was carrying two children after all.

"Hey!" Lyra cried as Red went past her. "I was here first."

"I think I was here first," Red said as he went through the door. "All clear," he called out.

"Time to go," Crystal said as the group hurried down the steps, bullets hurtling by us.

"What are we going to do? We didn't plan for them to know about us!" Ruby panicked as he shoved the door behind us shut.

"We can...," Red fumbled.

"We can head down stairs to the first floor and escape through the back entrance," Crystal said as she focused on remembering the layout of the tower.

It sounded like a good plan. That is before the sound of boots came from below us.

"Watch out!" I told Red as a Houndoom came running up the steps. The black dog snarled and jumped the last few steps aiming it's teeth for Red's throat.

It jerked up his eyebrows in surprise when instead of the feeling of his fangs ripping into the flesh of the target he was dosed with a blast of lightning. It knocked the Houndoom back and caused the pokemon to start to roll down the steps and knock down two gangsters.

"We'll have to go up," Red said as his Pikachu returned to his shoulder. He started running up the stairs, taking two at a time. With a glance behind me towards the sound of more gangsters charging up the steps, I followed him.

Occasionally a gangster would come through the doors and steps above us and send out their pokemon, but they all fell to either Pikachu's lightning or, if it was type resistant to electricity, my Scizor, who was trying to keep up with Pikachu's K.O. count.

**(Red- and failing miserably)**

**(redskywalker29- It's not your Pv go away.)**

We almost made it a few floors up when suddenly Ruby let out a cry. In front of us three men had appeared up the stairs, about two floors above is, and all were carrying loaded Tommy guns which they soon unleashed upon us.

"Turn left at the next door, there's a second staircase down the hall!" Crystal cried as we ran up towards the men, who shouted with glee at our suicidal actions.

They soon stopped laughing as Scizor used his wings to boost him as he leapt up towards them. He couldn't fly, but the wings helped give him a boost as he jumped and smashed into the men.

"What the-," one of them swore as Scizor jumped towards him. He didn't have enough time to say anything else before Scizor stopped him.

We reached the next floor and Crystal opened the door and was about to run through. Scizor finished the last man when an entire squad of gangsters ran up the steps from behind us.

"I'll hold them off," I growled towards Crystal and pulled out a pokeball.

"You'll be killed!" Red said to me as he ducked to avoid a bullet.

"Go," I told him as I shoved him into the doorway. The others followed reluctantly at first but a few bullets helped change their minds.

"Scizor," my red mantis cried as he came down the steps and put himself in front of me.

"There's one! Kill him," a man said as he pointed his pistol at me and fired, missing me completely.

These people definitely had bad aim, but eventually one of them would hit me. I called to Scizor and ran up. Hopefully, they would chase me and not the others. Luckily (or unluckily) they did.

I ran for what seemed like forever. In reality it was only a few minutes.

Hopefully, I would be able to get to the top and meet them there and get out of this Arceus forsaken tower. Why did it have to be so big? A bullet hurled next to me, literally tearing through my hair. That shook me out of my thoughts.

Funny how something like a chase to the death let you think so much. I pushed myself harder trying to get to the top as Scizor climbed behind me. He'd probably wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"_Neither will you," _Scizor seemed to tell me as if guessing my thoughts. He paused to turn around and using his claws was able to deflect a bullet that would have hit my in the back of my head. "_Besides I can take them,"_

Thank Arceus I took the time to reteach him the speed he had when he was a Scyther. It had taken forever but it was definitely worth it now.

I reached another floor and caught sight of a big open door leading down a hall. I was about to ignore it and continue up the steps when two gangsters appeared above me trapping me between the two groups of gangsters.

Caught between a hammer and an anvil.

"Turn left," I told my Pokemon as Gordon neared us and I ran through the open door. Scizor followed me as he deflected one last bullet.

I ran past large halls full of office rooms which looked out-of-place in a criminal stronghold. Behind me I heard the gangsters grunting as they chased after me still miraculously missing me.

I needed a distraction or a roadblock so I could get away. I'd be killed if this went on. Then an idea struck me. One that just might work.

Armed with this new knowledge I sprinted digging deep into reserves of strength I didn't know I had left. I reached a turn and ducked out of sight of my pursuers. I pulled out one of my pokeballs and pressed the trigger and threw it as Scizor rounded the corner and stood be my side.

A large purple bipedal figure emerged from the pokeball.

"Nidoking," it said roaring as it looked to me for who to smash.

I started using a hyper potion on my Scizor. He looked at me thankfully.

"Use ice beam Nidoking," I ordered as he roared . He focused the cold inside himself, then let out a beam of ice making the area,a good ten yards covered with ice. That should hold them off.

I silently returned him and started running as a big gangster rounded the corner to slide straight onto the ice Scizor seemed to laugh to himself at him as he ran behind me defensively if any of them caught up.

I continued jogging for a minute until I saw a door which opened up to a room a big twenty-foot one. I saw a sign with stairs on it As I entered the room I turned my head around to see if the gangsters had caught up.

I should have looked ahead. Of all the times to look back to check for pursuit I had to choose then.

Not looking where I was going I rushed straight into the room knocking straight into somebody causing both of us to crash into the ground. A blinding pain flared in my head returned as I slammed into the person. What once had dulled to an annoying ache returned stronger than ever as I coughed and tried to pick myself up from the ground.

"What was that for?" a surprisingly young and feminine voice said from in front of me.

I lifted my eyes up. Standing in front of me was a girl wearing a black skirt and had pokeballs strapped to it. She was standing in front of me holding a bag and an angry look on her face.

"I said, what was that for?," She said rubbing her head as she stood in front of me.

Silently I picked myself up as Scizor came running into the room.

"What, you're to cool to talk to me," She said grabbing my shoulder. Big mistake.

Scizor had come into the room seeing his trainer hurt and rubbing his injured head and suddenly this girl thought she could hurt his friend some more. He jumped in front of the girl and tried a cut narrowly missing her. He smashed his claws into the concrete wall next to the girl making a decently sized crater.

"_Don't touch my trainer," _he seemed to say and was about to attack her.

"Scizor stop," I told my Pokemon who gave a glare towards the girl. Then he relented. He trotted back towards my side as I rubbed my aching head.

Instead of panicking or freaking out the girl smirked. "So you can talk Green,"

I snapped my head around looking to her immediately on guard. "How did you-?

She chuckled to herself. "Maybe because I can read minds,"

I lifted my eyebrow annoyed at her. Why did I have to run into someone so annoying now of all times.

She noticed my disbelieve and shrugged. "Oh well worth a try. Here you go," She threw something towards me as she fluttered her eyelashes in an annoying flirty way.

My hand shot up catching it almost against my will. I looked down expecting a weapon or a pokeball and saw my wallet.

"Wow what fast reactions," She flirted increasing my dislike for her.

"How...," I asked as I ignored the flirting.

She interrupted as if guessing my thoughts, "Well you crash yourself into little ol me and I accidentally came out with your wallet as I fell to the ground."

I stared at her in disbelieve the only sign however was my eyebrow being raised. I stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "You picked my pocket didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Did not," she replied with an accurate tone of indignation. I however was not fooled.

"You did pick my pocket," I said angrily.

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"You definitely did,"

"Did not...

3rd person Pv, about thirty seconds later- Scizor watched this exchange puzzled. His trainer was acting odd. He was talking much more than what he usually did. Additionally, it was in an annoyed tone of voice the kind he used when one of his Pokemon made a stupid mistake or tried showing off or whatever. Was he angry with this female? Why would he be talking so angrily?

He made a shrugged motion like what the friends of Green did occasionally. As long as the annoying female didn't attack it wasn't his problem. Through if you judged by how loudly and angrily they were arguing it wouldn't be long.

Scizor started absent mindedly sharpening his claws, a habit he had picked up a few years ago. He watched as his trainer argued while keeping an eye on the door he had come through.

Someone had to be practical.

Green's Pv, about ten seconds later-

"Did not you arrogant boy with his "oh I don't care I'm too cool to talk" attitude.

"You did you obnoxious, flirting, pesky girl"

"Well at least I'm not an annoying player boy who runs into people and knocks them over.

Me a player boy? Not in this world.

**(redskywalker29 -But maybe in another world Green. )**

**(Green- I am not a flirt anywhere!)**

**(redskywalker29-*Cough*Gary* Cough*)**

**(Green- **_**growls angrily.)**_

"So you admit that you stole my wallet Blue,"

The girl's eyes widened, "How did you learn that?" her hand reached to her Pokeballs.

Silently I pointed at her bag which was slightly opened. Inside of it was a little post it note saying "If lost return to Blue," the rest was to crumpled to read.

"Hmph," she said. "so maybe I did pick your pocket. It was completely an accident."

"I seriously doubt that," I muttered to myself as I started rubbing my aching head.

"Well you can think whatever you want player boy," she said hearing my comment.

"I am not a player boy you obnoxious flirt!" I responded angrily.

" You're the one who came barging in here running like there's no tomorrow. What made you do that. Huh!" Blue angrily said.

"Arceas," I swore turning around as I realized why I had been running in the first place.

Scizor snapped towards the door with his claws as if to say, "_Finally."_

From the door I heard a faint voice swearing. 8 cry of victory. Apparently they had gotten through.

"I suppose it was too much to ask that they slip and hurt themselves ," I muttered to myself

"Who you want to fall through the floor?" Blue asked as she looked on amused.

I briefly considered telling her nothing and letting them catch the annoying brat. Then that thought was quickly chased out of my head. However annoying that girl was I couldn't let her get killed by gangsters.

"In a few minutes some gangsters are going to come up here and shoot anyone who's not wearing a uniform and looks like they're under twenty-eight," I said.

"So you're worried about me aren't you," Blue said in a flirty way.

"Obnoxious Girl," I said turning my head in disgust. I started running towards the stairs with Scizor behind me.

"Well see you around," Blue said in a tone that made me believe it was completely false.

My only response was to growl before entering the steps. Scizor looked at me like something was wrong with me. I gave him the fiercest glare I could muster. He looked at me one last second then stopped. Then I entered the steps, my mind dwelling one last second on that annoying girl.

Not until later did I ask myself why a girl was in a criminal stronghold of all places and what she had been doing there. It took me even longer to find out that she had stolen all the cash from my wallet.

Blue's Pv-

"Well that's _interesting_," I mused as I watched the back of the retreating boy and his Scizor.

I began to count the money from the wallet. Green certainly did not lack cash.

Or at least he previously had not lacked cash. I thought to myself as I chuckled at imagining his face when he realized he'd been robbed.

Noises from behind me caused Ditty, my Ditto to emerge from my pocket where he had been hiding. Sounds of those gangster came from near the door. He looked at me worriedly.

"Blue have you finished?" a voice from my bag said. I opened it to find my poke gear on. The rough voice of somebody emerged from it.

"Nope Silver." I responded.

"Why?" Silver said angrily as he muttered a curse under his breath.

"Well let's say I got a bit sidetracked by something interesting," I said as I empathized the last word.

Silver swore again. Probably because he considered anything I though interesting as something he had to kill. Mostly he was right.

"How's things on your end," I asked.

"They're all weaklings! Nothing good on their teams at all or worth anything whatsoever!" Silver ranted as a noise came from the pokegear, a loud coughing sound.

Probably him stepping on someone's windpipe. Another voice came from the background of the phone.

"What took you so long Silver," the voice of Gold said as it drew nearer.

"Speaking of weaklings..." Silver muttered hanging up the pokegear.

"Him and that rivalry will get him in trouble won't it Ditty," I asked my Ditto as it changed into a small device emitting a pinging noise like a radar. I started swinging the device around as it beeped, slowly at first but gathering strength until it was facing a wall.

"This it Ditty?" I asked.

Ditto changed back into the blob he normally was. He looked to me and nodded. Slowly I walked closer to the wall and examined it. In a small depression too small to be seen casually was a hint of red. I pressed it.

As if by magic the wall suddenly slid forward, splitting in two revealing a dark hallway, unmapped on any of the blueprints. It went forward towards the center of the building and normally would have been full of guards ready to shoot holes into anyone breaking in.

Normally that is, if they weren't busy chasing after a certain spiky haired boy.

I began to chuckle to myself. "Thank you Greenie boy, you just made my job a lot easier." "How does it feel, to be able to aid the greatest thief in the world?" Chuckling evilly to myself I walked down as the walls closed behind me.

5 minutes later-

"Blue have you finished yet or are you still monologue to yourself ?" Silver's voice came through the poke gear.

"I'm finished. I have it," I say as I grab the papers with the information. The information that people would kill, that we have killed to gain.

"And I don't monologue!"

"Silver's voice cut in, "Sure and Gold isn't an idiot flirt!"

"Am not," Gold's voice said as I clutched the papers in my hand. Now with these nothing can stop us!

**Well that's done. Hope everybody will like it. If anyone has any advice about _anything_ then that is welcome. Also I'd like to make an announcement. **

**OMG THEY'RE RELEASING THE REMAKES OF RUBY AND SAPPHIRE IN NOVEMBER ! Personally I can't wait. Now the only problem is which game and which starter. Too bad they didn't redo Emerald. (As far as I know. Which isn't a lot.) Can't wait. **

**In other news Earlier today I saw How to Train Your Dragon 2. It's a really good movie, I suggest that you should see it if you haven't already. **

**Thank you for reading. redskywalker29 out. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**redskyalker29- So, basically the synopsis is that everyone is in a tower being chased by bloodthirsty guards. Oh yeah Green is also separated from the group. **

**Crystal- Why would you possibly sum this up like that?**

**redskywalker29- Because I can.**

**Silver- Really weakling? **

**Um yeah so, I don't own Pokemon. Me owning pokemon would be like The Cubs winning a World Series. Never happening. (Through apparently they're supposed to trample Missouri next year. Who knows? )( back to the future 2!) See you! Author runs off to hide**

"Bill watch out!" I cried as a burst of electricity neared the child . I shoved my shoulder into him stopping a nearby bolt of lightning.

"Thanks Ms. Crystal!" Bill said then ran down the steps out of the way.

"Electabuzz kill them!" a voice roared as I looked up to see yet another man on the steps. He pointed a finger at us scowling angrily.

"Monlee, use mega punch! I kicked a pokeball out towards the man. It neared him and opened revealing my Hitmonchan. Monlee charged towards the Electabuzz and round housed the electric pokemon straight in the face.

The Electabuzz roared and slid back a few feet before it beat his hands on its chest angrily.

"Low kick Electabuzz!" The guards said as he lifted a Tommy gun to aim it at us. The electric pokemon swept his legs under Hitmonchan in one flowing movement. That caused Monlee to tumble down the steps.

"Monlee get in close and use close combat!"

The Hitmonchan picked himself up and jumped towards the pokemon. He then began launching a hail of punches in every direction faster than the Electabuzz could see. The Electabuzz roared then sank to the ground.

"Unfortunately, that was when Pika, Red's Pikachu, slammed into it. Electabuzz threw its arms out toppling his pokemon tumbled to the ground straight towards me as the guard started screaming, gun forgotten as he fell down the steps towards us.

"Watch out!" Lyra cried as the tumbling duo crashed into me and Bill and knocking the breath out of us. They continued to roll down the stairs as I slowly picked myself up.

"Are you okay sis?" Lyra asked as she knelt by me worried.

"Thanks to you I am," I replied as I stood up dizzily.

Red jogged down the steps towards us as Pika followed behind him. "Sorry Crystal," Red said hand holding the back of his head in shame. "How about you stay behind and let me handle anything.

I returned Monlee to his pokeball thanking him as Lyra started to protest. "Come on let me handle it. You're having all the fun."

"Well, I don't care what happens just as long as I don't have to get my Pokemon dirty. I just brushed them all!" Ruby interrupted as he ran behind us, slowing down to let us go first.

"Really that's your priority?" Red asked as he ran up the steps, turning the corner of the stairway. Then he turned around just as fast and looked to me.

"Chrys there's a door up here. Is this the door we have to get off on?" Red asked as Pika started impatiently scratching itself waiting for his trainer to hurry up.

"You didn't even look at the blueprints of the tower at all did you? You should know that this isn't the top floor." I told him.

"I... I knew that," Red said as he fumbled in embarrassment. "I was just confused about the layout that's all." I gave him a dubious look. Red added defensively "Besides, Ruby and Lyra were supposed to go over it too."

I turned around to Ruby and my sister. "Did you look at the blueprints?" I asked.

"I did, I just you know-," Ruby fumbled then muttered, "didn't memorize it because I … I was doing something important for the mission!"

"you mean massaging your Pokemon, Ruby," Lyra asked as she started playing rock, paper, scissors with Charlie.

Red started snickering at Ruby's face. "Always nice when it's not me being teased," he mumbled under his breath. Then he seemed to realize he said that louder than he meant to and Pika started snickering in his face.

"What about you Lyra, did you memorize it? Ruby said trying to defend himself.

"Nope! I knew sis would memorize it!" She said smiling as she beat Charlie with a rock over scissors.

Everyone anime style sweat dropped. Why won't they take this seriously? This is an important mission and we can't afford any mess ups and they're playing around!

We reached the next floor and went up another one as guards periodically appeared challenging us. They all fell to Pika however, some not even lasting a few seconds. One of the guards fired a shot straight at Ruby. I feared for him then sighed in relieved as I saw that it missed him and hit his shirt instead.

"Hey stop shooting my shirt!"

"Would you rather have them shoot you?" Red asked as Pika slammed into the guard's Trubbish. The guard swore then toppled down as Pika started electrocuting him.

"No but...," Ruby said before Lyra interrupted.

"Come on were going to slow. It's going to be ages before we get to the top!" She darted up passing Red as she raced up the steps. "Last one there is a Slowpoke!"

As much as I wanted my sister to take this seriously, she did have a point. We were taking forever to scale this thing. The guards would catch up anytime now.

"Lyra you may have forgotten but we are carrying toddlers!" Ruby said as he picked up the pace. George started bawling as Ruby bumped him as he held the toddler incorrectly.

"Excuse me toddler?" Bill said as he climbed the steps at my side. "I'm eight years old!It was good Bill had recovered enough to engage in conversation. The poor kid had been through so much at such a young age. He seemed to be having fun as he watched Red knock out the brutes who had beaten him. At least he could have some last fun if we're caught.

"_Stop right there_!" Crystal thought to herself. They were going to get these kids to safety.

We ran up the steps a bit more, the staircase getting thinner and thinner as we went up. I vaguely noticed a door to the right as we went running past. A gangster with big muscles and tattoos stepped out of it and Red began to fight him. He went down quickly, without a good fight. . Then the worst happened when the man was able to point a weapon straight at Red's face. A noise behind him caused him to turn and Red, the canny fighter he was, took the opportunity to hit him in the face. A few moments later Green came out followed by his Scizor.

"Green nice timing,"Red called out to his rival.

He nodded his head, then stared off into the distance as if thinking. He shook his head out of it and motioned for his Scizor to follow him.

"Gordon is behind me, we should get going," he stated then started running off the steps.

"Bet I beat you to the top Green!" Red said as he ran after Green up the steps. Green didn't respond or alter his pace as they ran up the steps.

"Wait up!" Ruby said then sprinted after them. He made a slight stumble as the stairs began to steepen as they climbed upwards, but Ruby recovered. He ran after them.

I held around towards the back of the group, catching my breath thinking. Lyra slowed down her pace to match mine. The backs of Red and Green disappeared up the steps. Ruby close behind them.

"Is it just me or does Green seem distracted?" Lyra asked as she reminded me that however impulsive my sister may be she still could notice smaller details like that.

"I don't think Red or Ruby noticed," I said.

"Red is to busy fighting to notice and Ruby is too worried about keeping clean," Lyra joked as we passed another door. .

"Still, it is confusing..." I pondered. Lyra playfully smacked me on the side.

"Oh come on sis, you should stop being so serious!" Lyra said and started another game of rock, paper, and scissors this time with Bill playing as well. Frederick muttered in her arms.

"But it is puzzling," I told her.

"Ms. Crystal is right. Mr. Green doesn't seem like someone who would get that distracted," Bill said then smiled as he beat his brother.

"I wonder what could have happened," I mused to myself.

"Um... I know, Green must have rescued somebody up there! Lyra said. "Then he saved them from the evil gangsters and brought them all the way home. Then he came back. He's distracted because the person he met was somebody from his past, a friend from a long time ago!" She said this with a straight face, then started smiling as she won a match with Charlie. "I think Red and Green have a big enough head start now. I'm going to go beat them, come on Charlie!"

She started sprinting with energy that seemed to come from nowhere. My sister definitely has a lot of energy.

"I take back what I thought earlier," I muttered to myself. Lyra was observant, just she had problems with reading situations accurately. Or at least somewhat accurately. Or even close to a resemblance of accuracy. Or at all. I sighed than looked to Bill who was looking bored. "Come on we need to get out of here." I followed them.

**A few minutes later-**

I calmly recovered my breath as I lay sitting on the steps. I had caught up to Lyra and Ruby quite easily after only a minute of running. They lay on the floor next to me keeping an eye on the children as we watched Red fight of some gangsters. Green would alternate from helping to standing there looking bored as he rubbed his head in pain. We slowly made our way up but, the men in our paths hampered our progress.

Red ordered Pika to use thunderbolt which knocked out the gangster's pokemon. Green had his Scizor disarm the guard. The now alone guard took one look at the two and ran off as fast as his chubby legs could carry him.

"There's too many of the grunts to deal with Green we're hardly making it anywhere," Red said as he walked up to the group. Pika was looking exhausted probably from fighting so much.

Green looked towards Red and nodded.

"Let's hope we can last a little longer," Ruby said as he started staring at George who was drooling on him.

"How many floors do we have to go?" Lyra asked.

"If my memory of the research is correct-" I started.

"Which will be flawless as usual," Red said as Ruby, Lyra, and Green nodded in agreement. I blushed at their appraisal of my skills, which were probably not very good at all in my opinion. I continued , "As I was saying if my memory of the blueprints was correct, the next floor would be our last stop.

"YES!" Lyra shouted causing anyone in a five yard radius to flinch. "Race you there Slowbros" She darted off holding Charlie and Frederick as she dashed up the stairs.

"I'll take that challenge!" Red said running after her.

The rest of us sweat dropped before shrugging. I ran after the racing pair thinking 'Why not?"

We reached them as they waited by a door at the very top of the stairs. They looked up to us."We were waiting for you," Red said as he looked at the door.

"Come on we need to get going," I told them. Gordon would catch up anytime now and kill us. We needed to get these children out of here.

Red nodded towards me and said, "I'll get the door. Green can you cover anything in the room?"

Green nodded.

"Wait I want to do it, you did the last door Red," Lyra said crossing her arms. "I'm getting this one!" Before Red could respond Lyra aimed herself at the door and tensed as if she was about to charge. But she wouldn't do that right?

"Lyra you do know that the door is..." I said as she charged.

"FOR THE POWER OF JUSTICE!" Lyra cried.

My sister ran straight into the door which swung open rapidly as she charged through. Meeting little resistance Lyra tried putting both feet in front of her to try to stop herself like they do in cartoons. Unfortunately, this only works in cartoons as she tripped and slammed into a glass window.

"Opened already" I finished lamely.

"I'm okay! The door is now opened!" she called out to us. She began to pick herself up laughing at the mess she was in.

"I think we can see that," Ruby muttered to himself as we walked in.

In the room besides the door was a few normal walls with a path leading up to a staircase which led to the roof. Directly in front of us was a huge glass window which Lyra was laying by on the ground and Frederick was attempting to pull her ridiculous hat over her eyes.

"Is Ms. Lyra crazy?" Charlie asked in his soft voice as he picked himself up.

"She's just a little exited about trying to be a superhero and failing," I said patting the boy on his shoulder.

"Look Crystal it's a looong way down from here," Lyra said pointing down. I glanced downwards. The sight of a very long drop greeted my eyes. I squirmed a bit uncomfortably. Being up high is fine, but up high in a building was a nightmare.

Did she show me this on purpose in vengeance for the remark about being a superhero?I thought to myself as I dizzily tried to back away and keep my eyes off the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha no door can stand against Lyra and her sidekicks Frederick and Charlie!" My sister said as she sprang up and started standing triumphantly. Frederick ruined it by pulling her hat down in front of her eyes causing her to stumble.

"_Yep she is the type to do that_," I thought to myself as I recovered myself and started walking towards the stairs going up.

"I thought this was the last floor," Red asked with an indignant look towards me.

"It's not , Red," Green said then paused as we looked at him waiting for him to finish. He seemed to stare off into the distance a few seconds before noticing that we were looking at him. "Ask Crystal," he said walking towards the other side of the room and looking around.

We all sweat dropped and Red looked towards me. "That staircase leads to the roof," I told him pointing towards the door of the staircase.

Red's eyes tracked towards the door. He started running towards it. "Come on we're almost out!" Ruby and Lyra let out a cheer and I smiled in satisfaction knowing that we were a few steps away from rescuing these children.

Suddenly the door Red was running towards opened. A man walked out from the steps.

"What the...," He stared at us. "Intruders I'll kill you!" He thrust his hand into his jacket and before I or anyone else could react threw two Poke balls out.

A huge blue snake emerged from the one to the right looking big and imposing. It stared at us for a second before letting out a roar that seemed to shake the foundations of the tower. A Gyrados, something extremely deadly and could end up killing us a dozen of ways.

"I'll take the Gyrados, Green take the other one, the rest of you protect those kids!" Red said as he pointed towards the Gyrados. Pika flinched for a second at the sight of the large intimidating Pokemon before darting towards it. Green rushed ahead to deal with the other shape which started emerging from the pokeball. However, before I could tell what it was the ball started smoking filling the room with smoke.

"He's using a capsule to distract us!" Ruby said as he choked on the smoke.

"How did you know what it was ?" I asked impressed. I hadn't thought about it being a capsule.

"I was looking into getting capsules to improve my contest appeal. I'm still looking for a foamy bubble capsule for Mimi's entrances in certain contests, if I can find it will make the appeal even more beautiful!" Ruby said as his eyes lit up as they did whenever he was talking about contests.

Suddenly a hand went over my shoulder. Reacting quickly I stifled a scream as I yanked it off and nearly kicked the person who held it.I stopped when I saw it was Lyra.

"Smoke is bad..." She gasped as she looked towards me. She started wheezing and coughing as Frederick started pulling down her hat crying.

"Your asthma!" I frantically began to rummage through my bag and failed because of the smoke. I finally pulled out her inhaler which she had forgotten at home in her excitement about being able to help save these kids. I had grabbed it thinking it may be useful. I gave a quick prayer to Arceus in thanks as Lyra's hands grasped the inhaler and started using it. Her coughing seemed to slow after a few seconds of puffing.

The smoke than began to clear revealing Gyrados hacking up a big cough before letting out a roar towards us. Pika let off a thunderbolt towards the Pokemon which shocked the huge Pokemon.

Gyrados roared and a glow of light emerged from his mouth. A huge ray burst forth making its way directly towards me.

I jumped with Bill's hand clutched in mine dragging the poor kid along as the beam of light struck right where we had stood. "That was close," I muttered to myself as I picked myself up from the ground.

"How many capsules did you use?" Ruby shouted towards the gangster who was finishing coughing.

"Um, all of them." He lifted up a gun towards Ruby. "Maybe I should use a bit less next time." He pulled the trigger.

A shot echoed through the room followed by a "Clang."Ruby started sweating as he saw that he had nearly been killed and would have been if not for Green. Green had given his orders to Scizor who had instantly obliged and deflected the bullet heading towards Ruby.

"Than... Thanks Green," Ruby muttered. Green rushed forward ignoring Ruby's stuttered thanks as he charged the gunman. Fear lit up his eyes when he realized that Green was about to reach him. He started to turn around and ran up the stairs as Green pursued.

From behind me I could hear the sounds of Pika's battle with Gyrados. I turned around to face them as I slowly walked backwards to avoid being hit by any stray attacks. Then a horrible thought occurred to me. If Gyrados was the first Pokemon what happened to the second? A noise of something sliding across the floor caused me to turn around.

No. not something moving but slithering. I looked up to see the leering face of a snake staring at me. The purple coloring seemed to wink at me, the series of pattern on it began to disorient me. I had written an essay on the patterns of Arboks but, I couldn't remember for the life of me what this one was. It gave a toothy smile but, its gaze was piercing and frightening.

"ARBOK!" The snake Pokemon roared and charged me. Images of his jaws crushing one of the children filled me. I turned and started to run.

"What are you runnin- THATS A BIG SNAKE!" Ruby said as he looked towards me. He flinched as the snake gazed at him as if saying "Your next,"

Ruby started running.

I dashed towards the other side of the room hoping I'd be able to get away and keep Bill somewhere safe before dealing with the snake Pokemon. Suddenly a flash of purple streaked in front of me.

The sneering Arbok leered at me as it opened his mouth wide. I backed up slowly. It must have been an Arbok with a pattern that boosted its speed. By a lot apparently, perhaps a genetic mutation?

"Crystal what's going on?" Lyra asked as she saw Ruby bump into the glass wall with me following him.

"Behind you!" I shouted as the Arbok slithered towards her.

Lyra turned around, "Oh a big snake! That's why you're running!" She stared at it for a second and waved at the pokemon. Then the image kicked in. "Run for your life Charlie!" She laughed excitedly and with a tone of worry and ran towards the glass behind me running faster than a normal human could.

The Arbok snarled at us and leered evilly as it's coils tensed as it readied to strike. "Red, we have to go!"Panicking, I called out to the back of my battling friend. He turned around, his eyes searching the situation as I started gesturing towards the Arbok suddenly to afraid to speak as the Arbok lunged forward to strike.

Just a few seconds afterward Pika slammed into the snake knocking it aside. I put a hand over Bill and backed him up as the snake swung its tail and tripped Pika. It turned around to face me straight in the eye. I stood still as I put myself in front of Bill keeping it's gaze as I muttered "I'm not afraid of you."

I doubt anyone heard me as my volume choked off thinking what might happen to the poor children. The Arbok tensed coils preparing to strike when a voice suddenly spoke out.

"Scizor metal claw," The red armor of Scizor appeared as he dashed forward and slammed into the Arbok.

Arbok was literally launched a few feet before hitting the wall. It twitched then sunk to the ground, fainted.

.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I started checking to see if anyone had any injuries. Finding a cut on Bill my hand dropped to my bag. I pulled it up just as quickly. I had left all my medical supplies at home. It wasn't as if I was a medic the sum of what I owned was pretty much a few bandages and Tylenol.

"Nice timing Green," Red said as he walked forward towards the group. Green rubbed his injured head. The blow from before had been pretty severe. Unfortunately, anything I had that might have helped it was back at home sitting in the trunk at the foot of my bed.

"... Do we have everyone?" He asked. He sounded tired as if wanting this to end. I agreed with him.

My sister stepped out from behind me. "Let's see, we have Frederick and George and Bill and Charlie and Ruby and Red and Green and Crystal and me," Lyra said, patting the head of the children. She pointed to the rest of us. "All here." She sat down on the ground, looking exhausted from all the running we had to do. Quite the opposite of what she had been like a few minutes earlier when we had been running for our life. But then that was normal with her.

I started trying to calm down the children who were panicking. Bill followed behind me trying to help cheer his siblings up. "We need to get going before he catches up with us,"I said to the group as I pointed towards the door. According to Green, Gordon would be behind us somewhere.

To speak of the devil and he shall appear. Gordon's voice suddenly rang out through the cramped room.

"Too late kiddos, too late." The wall next to the fainted Arbok shuddered forward moved by an old gear. It noisily slid forward. Gordon stepped through the wall flanked by two of his bruisers. His eyes wandered to the fainted Pokemon in the room and he shrugged.

I stood in front of Bill. If the worse happened one of the others may be able to get them out if I shield them. The rest of the group seemed to have a similar idea."It's going to be okay Bill," I soothingly said to the kid as he hid behind me gazing at the face of the kidnappers.

"Now were gonna talk right here," he said, pulling out a pokeball with his spare hand. "It's gonna hurt you more than me here. I don't know who sent you and frankly I don't give a Growlithe's ***. See if Kracko or Oxmyx or whoever it was wants to send in kids to do their dirty work then they can send in kids." He shrugged. "I don't care as long as I blow them to hell."

"Wait he thinks we're gangsters?" I thought to myself as Gordon motioned to his men to move forward. We were around our teen years. Why would he think any of those people sent us to rescue captives?

"Maybe than they will listen to Mafia boss Gordon. I can't put a finger on who sent you so we're just gonna have to make your execution public." He pointed his pistol straight at us.

"I won't let you harm these children!" Red said stepping forward as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Na nah na. Don't get to close kid. Or else my finger might slip and those kids are going to end up dead."

"With the accuracy of your men I'd be more worried if you were aiming at the man to the right of you."The man in question instinctively stepped back. I couldn't blame him really.

"We won't let you hurt them you brute!" Ruby said stepping forward.

"Wait your worried about these brats safety?" Gordon asked incredulously. He let out a booming laugh

"You're not from any of those other gangs at all are you?" Your just one of those groups of wannabe superheroes trying to be noble and courageous. He stressed the attributes like they were insults. The men next to him laughed as he pounded his chest. "Well, guess what. You kids are gonna be taught the meaning of being respectful to your betters. Then we're gonna teach you the meaning of real pain. He motioned to the guard to his left who drew a knife from his pocket.

"How did he even get a knife and why would it be in his pocket?" Bill asked.

Gordon seemed to notice him and smiled. A smile like one would do before gutting a fish or something of that like. "You're that smart alack who thinks he can try to protect his siblings right?" Bill stepped back from the intensity of Gordon's glare the kind you get from madmen and insane people.

"Guess what. Your gonna be the second one tortured. Right after the brat with the red cap." He pointed his finger at Red. "You're gonna pay for dropping that bastard of a Snorlax on me."

Gordon seemed to grow even more angry, his voice reaching a shout. "YOU HEAR ME BRAT! YOU"RE GONNA PAY , THESE KIDS ARE MY HOSTAGES AND MINE ALONE! YOU"RE NOT GONNA TAKE THEM! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU! He pointed a pistol at him.

"Why? Lyra said as she stared at the man who was obviously not all there in the head.

"Why! Because as you brats could never anticipate I have a plan!" he ranted. "These children may not look like much but their parents are powerful people! I kidnapped them out of their little homes and brought them here!I began to slowly edge backwards motioning for Bill to follow as Gordon ranted.

"Their parents are poor but, they are rumored to possess a mysterious power! The father works for some kind of government. As you're puny childish minds could never hope to understand I hope to gain this power for my own! I'll ransom their kids back and in exchange they will give me access to their powers! Then I'll kill them. I'd become the most influential gangster ever. The pretenders Kracko and Oxymx will answer to none other than me! With them under my heels and the state the police is in this region is in I'll rule the region! He started laughing with a maniacal glint in his eyes. The guards laughed with him as the gangster finished his monologue.

This man was obviously a bit insane. He obviously should be locked away for insanity. If not for the fact that he was already an evil murdering gangster. "_Why is the police force in this region so utterly inadequate that they can't arrest this obviously insane man_?" I thought to myself edging backwards. We just needed to avoid upsetting him for a little longer.

Gordon stopped laughing and stared straight at our eyes, hand clutching his pistol tightly. "Does that answer your question girl?" His voice lowered to a dangerous volume as he stared straight at Lyra's eyes.

"No. I mean why are you wearing clothing like a gangster from those old movies," Lyra said. I sighed. Leave it to Lyra to prioritize things.

Gordon seemed taken aback and the rest of us flinched at Lyra's response."She's going to get us killed," Ruby muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Gordon scowled in anger. "Why... Why you little brat! How dare you, this clothing is... ARGHHH FORGET IT!" He lifted his pistol and fired. The bullet flew out striking the window next to Lyra's head shattering it. The whole window blew out leaving me to believe that whoever had designed them had not taken bullets into account.

"Charge!" Red yelled running forward as he pointed Pika towards Gordon. Green followed him aiming for the soldier on the left his Scizor's blades shining. Lyra and Ruby started to run forward only to trip as the children in their arms got in their way. I almost followed them but, a bullet came past me narrowly missing me. That stopped me. I pulled out pokeball to help.

At first the charge seemed to go well. Pika darted forward aiming to hit Gordon. At the same time Scizor reached the man on the left and started to slash his claws in a wide arc, one that chopped his gun in half. Red began to shout encouragement to Pika.

I kicked my pokeball at the man Green and Scizor were fighting. The pokeball sailed through the air and clipped the man in the temple. He stumbled back from the force of the impact and Scizor took that opportunity to pound his claws into him. A moment later Monlee came rocketing out of his poke ball and uppercutted the man. The man flew up then came to the ground with a crash.

That was the moment when everything began to go wrong.

As I dealt with the man Green was fighting, what I should have been doing was attack the man on the right. We had previously ignored they one and had forgotten him. Then he shoved himself in front of Pika blocking the electric mouse's strike. Pika growled at him in anger as he crashed into the man.

Gordon swore then smirked as suddenly boots came pounding up the stairs. With a casual motion of aiming as if he had all the time in the world he took careful aim with his pistol. Just as the door of the staircase opened behind us and an entire squad of grunts came running in, he fired.

I saw a streak of light as the bullet hurtled past and towards Red.

The shot was not one that missed.

Red's face lit up in surprise as a bullet blasted it's way into his chest. I saw a last glimpse of his startled face as he stumbled backwards, his foot reaching through the window and fell through the empty space. Time seemed to slow down as he held still in the air before tumbling of the building.

"RED!" I heard someone cry out. It could have been any of us, I couldn't tell. Or it may have been all of us. The cries of the children mixed in with the deep laughter of the gangsters who had filled the room.

I rushed forward to the window, then stopped in my tracks when the gangster boss shouted took my brain a second to recognize what he was saying.

"That's what you get for crossing the boss of Goldenrod! He had it coming for what that Snorlax of his did to me!" He pointed towards my direction. I took a quick glance to notice everyone crowded around the window. "My only wish is that he hadn't died so I could torture him!" He began to laugh crazily again filling the room with a sound that should have been cheerful if uttered by anyone else. Here though it seemed to pierce your heart.

I backed up to the edge of the window to see if I could see Red. If he had caught a rail or something.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Gordan's voice shouted out still holding his pistol casually as if killing people was just an interesting pastime to him. Rage filled my eyes. I nearly turned around but Ruby beat me to it.

"You're going to pay!" Ruby shouted for once in his life speaking in such a serious tone about something other than his Pokemon or beauty.

"Not so fast kid, see I have all the cards." Gordon waved his pistol around. "You don't want to be the next one shot off the building do you?

"He doesn't care and neither do we! Lyra said, her voice choking a bit with grief. "Justice will prevail in the end! Red is still alive he just caught himself a few floors down!

"Not with a bullet in his chest." The men and women around him started laughing.

As much as I hated it they were right. Did he have enough time to help himself before falling. How could he survive a bullet to the chest? Anything that may have stopped it would have been back at home like mine because they were too clunky to sneak around in. Like we needed to sneak around now. But still Red wasn't one to remember to follow the rules, perhaps if he had like this time we could be saved...

"Now listen here ya brats! You're gonna step away from the window real smart like or ya going to end up with the red capped brat. In the depths of Hell."

If only we had moved a little faster we could have stopped this. If only they had taken this seriously we wouldn't be here. Now the kids would be put back in their cages and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I blinked back tears as I stood ready to defend my friends even if one of them, a good, loyal friend, Had just been shot off a building.


End file.
